


The Five-O's Newest Addition:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: If Perhaps: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attractive, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedrooms, Birth Control, Biting, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breaking Up & Making Up, Butt Slapping, Childbirth, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Cooking, Couch Sex, Couches, Cravings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Depression, Dinners, Doctor/Patient, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Exams, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Flirting, Floor Sex, Foot Massage, Friendship, General, Hormones, Horny, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Jealous Danny Williams, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, Kitchens, Lazy Mornings, Love Bites, M/M, Making Up, Male Slash, Married Life, Married Sex, Massage, Medical Examination, Mommy & Me Group, Morning Sex, Mornings, Moving Out, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Postpartum Depression, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Premature Birth, Prostate Massage, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Rough Sex, Same-Sex Marriage, Screaming, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Cravings, Sexual Hunger, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Sons, Spanking, Stripping, Surprises, Trust, Trust Issues, Twins, Vacation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve is pregnant, & is trying to get through it. Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning Sickness & Sickness: Prologue:

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



*Summary: Steve is pregnant, & is trying to get through it. Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett woke up, & he knew that morning sickness was threatening to creep up, & he hurried to the bathroom, before he could throw up on the floor, He knew that this pregnancy will be a difficult one. **"God, Please get me through this, I swear I won't ask for anything"** , he thought to himself. He lets out a moan, & he heard a soft knock on the door. "Babe, Are you okay ?", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams asked with a concern. Followed by another soft knock on the door. Steve got slowly up, & opened the door with a smile.

 

"Oh, My Poor Super Seal", Danny said, as he came in, & saw Steve washing his mouth out, & looking pale. The Former Seal said with a smile, "I'm fine, Danno, Please don't worry, okay ?", Danny nodded, & put him back to bed. He made sure that he was comfortable, & he went to get some pain relievers for him. He brushed some hair out of his eyes, & kissed him,& said softly, " I love you so much, Super Seal", & joined his husband in a wonderful, & peaceful slumber. The Blind decided to surprise him with breakfast in bed.

 

The Next Morning, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was doing a photo album for Steve & Danny's baby. He had extra copies of photos, that he wanted the beloved couple to have. **"She will learn about our ohana, & what we do for each other"**. He thought to himself, as he went back to his task at hand, & hoping to have it done by the baby shower. He made sure that arrangements were perfect for the day, & he wants Steve & Danny to have their chance, & he will make sure that nothing will get screwed up.

 

Lou & Renee Grover were enjoying quality time together, as they were having breakfast before the former SWAT Commander leaves HQ. "I think Steve & Danny will love what we planned for their gift", The Beautiful Grover said, as she took a bite of her eggs, & her husband agreed. Lou said, "They sure will, Steve also needs to know how to relax, Cause the baby needs it". Renee said with a reassuring him, "He will, We will all make sure, Honey". They continued to enjoy their time alone.

 

Everyone got into the office safe, & sound, Steve was feeling better, but not a lot, He looked miserable, Inspector Abby Dunn took the time to make him feel better. He was on his last report, & not trying to throw up at the same time. "She put down a cup of hot ginger tea, & some saltines, "Chin told me, I am so happy for you, & Danny, Take those things, You **_will_** start feeling better in no time", The Handsome Commander came over to hug her, saying, "Thank you, Chin is very lucky to have you", "I know, Just as I am lucky to have him", she went back to do her work.

 

Danny watched Abby coming out of Steve's office, & the blond said with a smile, "Thanks for that". The Pretty Inspector was smiling, & said, "Anytime", as she was making her way to her office, & work on her share of the paperwork, & get home to Chin, & spend some quality time with him. She finally found her dream guy, & was happy now living in Hawaii. Abby was not gonna screw it up, as long as she lives, & exists. The Inspector is gonna prove her worth, & make sure that Five-O can trust her now, & in the future.

 

Steve was trying to adjust the best that he can, He knew that he would pull desk duty, til he goes on leave, Danny makes sure that he is taken care of. "Danno, Seriously, I am fine", as the blond was leading him to the couch for a little while. " I know, Babe, Try & humor an old man", Steve kissed his cheek, & said smiling, "You are not old, Danno". Danny rewarded him with a hot kiss, "Great answer, Babe", & helped him get settled, so he can take his afternoon nap. The Blond knew that Steve has to be stressed free, & he will make sure that it will happen.

 

Kono was coming back from one of her court appearances, & she was worried about Steve, & the baby, she asked Danny, "Would you like me to watch over him, while you, & Lou go & interview the witness ?", The Blond asked hopefully, "You wouldn't mind ?", "Of course not, Ohana, Bruddah, Ohana, Plus, It would keep my mind off of Adam, If worse comes to worse, He can stay over with me tonight", Danny kissed her cheek, "You **_are_** the best, Kono", "Don't you ever forget it, Williams", she said with a smirk, She went into her office, while Danny  & Lou go see the witness, & Chin, & Abby went to see about the testing, that was done at the crime lab, cause it's crucial to their case, if they have key piece of evidence, the arrest will stick.

 

Steve woke up & feeling a little bit refreshed, He was surprised that Danny was not around, hovering like a mother hen, He knew that his blond lover might be out in the field, with the others, so he was actually glad for the piece of quiet. He wanted to get another round of tea, so he went into the kitchen area, & was glad to see Kono, He knew that she was being strong for their sakes, but he is gonna tell her that she doesn't have to be so tough, & it's okay to cry, & get angry, even if she is by herself, He is also gonna tell her that's it's not good to keep everything inside, cause it's not healthy either, mentally, & physically.

 

"Hey there, Kono", Steve said with a smile, & she came back from her thoughts, "I am glad to see you are awake, Boss, Want some more of that tea, Abby got for you ?", Steve said with a nod, "Please", she made it up for him, & she got herself a sweet snack, & one for him. "Kono, I know you are trying to be brave for us, But you don't have to, It's okay to shout, throw things, get angry, & cry", Kono was trying to keep it in, & was struggling , He said soothingly, "It's not good to keep things inside, It's not healthy", She lost the bottle, "I miss him so much", she said through her tears, "I know, Sweetheart, I know, It's not gonna be much longer", Then she composed herself, & said, "You know what goes good with that tea ?", They both smiled, & said in unison, "Chocolate", & they enjoy their time together, til the others came back.

 

Danny, Lou, Chin, & Abby came back from their tasks, They all had smiles on their faces, "The testing did show it's a match to our suspect, & we could nail him to the wall alone, The D.A. said", The Hawaiian Native said with a bright smile, & Abby concurred with what Chin said, "The Moron didn't think that fingerprints would show up, but we got some, when he took the gloves off of the kitchen, & wiped down the murder weapon in a hurry", Danny said with a smile, "Our Witness is very reliable," Lou added, "She saw everything in perfect detail, & she is rearing & ready to go". Kono said, "From the bank reports, & other files, I pulled, Our suspect will get a hefty amount of 125,000, If the person is dead, or dead on the date that insurance claim was filed", Steve commented brightly, & said, "Good work, Everyone". When they left to go home, Danny asked, "How are you feeling, Baby ?", Steve said with a honest smile, "Good, I think the sickness or morning sickness won't last long, I just have to go through it". Danny hated the thought of his lover being in pain or sick, but he will help him through it, cause after all, they took vows promising that they would love each other, til death do they part.


	2. Morning Sexual Cravings & Dealing With An Asshole: Chapter One:

Danny decided to make some breakfast for his man, who was insatiable, not just with food, but sex too, God, The Blond couldn't believe he likes it too, He can't believe the strength & energy his lover has. He is just glad to see Steve so happy, cause it's been awhile, that he sees his super seal smile. He hopes to see a lot more often, cause it suits his hunky lover very well. 

 

Steve woke up in a safe cocoon, that Danny had wrapped him in, He smelled Danny's pillow, & he was going crazy for the smell, wanting more, & he was suddenly hit with the wonderful smell of food, & he got into a pair of shorts, & hurried downstairs, & smiled, as he saw his lover making himself at home in his kitchen, cooking their breakfast, like it was nothing, & it was all part of a set routine. He was hungry for food, & his lover.

 

In the meantime, Danny was having so much fun in the kitchen, he just loves cooking for another person or people, cause it sucks cooking only for one. He got the eggs on the burner, & smiled, & said, "Good Morning, Sleepyhead, I was about to wake you, What do I owe this pleasure ?", Steve simply replied in response to his question, as he wrapped his arms around his neck, & said softly, "You, Danno", & he nuzzled his neck, which was the source of his original scent, & he couldn't help get enough of it.

 

"God, Steve", Danny breathed out, as Steve was attacking his neck with vigor, & making sure that everyone knows that he belongs to him, & that everyone will stay away from him now, & in the future. "Put the food on the warmer, I want my **_Danno_** breakfast", he said with a smirk,  & the blond did as he was told, & the former seal stripped him out of his shirt, by ripping it off of his body. He worshiped the upper body, that he loved, & he turned him around, & said this to him in a commanding tone.

 

"Stay like that", & he had him spread his legs out, He was rimming, & stroking his beautiful cock with his hand, Danny was mewling like a cat, & it was so cute to see. Steve got to have his breakfast, while Danny got pleasured by his husband, who had such a big hunger. They were fucking each other like rabbits, & the loudmouth detective loved getting oral, & anal, every time that they had sex. They fixed each other up, & had the delicious food, & they got ready for the day.

 

Abby was smiling, cause she found out that Steve really wanted the nursery done up nice, so she asked Chin, & the others, if they could do it for him, & Danny, "Absolutely, Count me in", The Former SWAT Commander said, & Chin added, "We can cover the cost & labor for it too", Kono said with a smile, "I am handy with a hammer, So point me in the right direction", & they talked about it, til Steve & Danny comes in.

 

Steve & Danny were enjoying the scenery, as they were driving into HQ, Steve said with a smile, "I secretly wish for a boy with your hair, & eyes, Also I hope that he has your smile," as he took Danny's free hand, & kissed it to his lips. "Well, I am hoping for a beautiful baby girl, who has **_your_** beautiful eyes,  & hair", Steve said teasingly, "Twins ?", Danny mock shocked at the suggestion, "Bite your tongue, Steven", They shared a laugh, & for their rest of their ride was made in silence, & enjoying the peace & quiet of it all.

 

HPD was helping Five-O a lot, & they had a tough case of drugs & cash being smuggled into the islands, One of the suspects was fighting the cop that was dragging him into a cell, & then he saw Steve doing paperwork, like usual, before he joins his team upstairs. The Suspect drags Steve with him with a knife to his stomach that is starting to show slowly, to everyone's amazement. "EVERYONE, DON'T MOVE !!!!", he screamed out, All of the officers did a quick draw with their guns, & had them trained on Steve & him. "DROP THE WEAPONS, NOW, OR YOUR BELOVED COMMANDER DIES !!!!", he screams out once again, Five-O was taking lead, HPD lets them know, that they would back him up.

 

"Let him go", Danny said calmly, but deadly, ready to shoot if he has to, Kono said expertly has her weapon drawn on him for the perfect shot, "Do the math, You aren't getting out of here", Abby said, "If you so much as muss up his hair, We got your face burned into our collective memories, We will hunt you down like a dog, that you are". Lou said hollering, "You haven't done anything stupid, Let the man go !", Chin said with anger, "You heard the man", Danny saw that Steve was ready to make a risky move, & said this to him in response.

 

"Babe, Are you really gonna stand for that ?", he asked, Steve stomped his assailant's foot hard, & whirled around & did some moves, The Suspects looks at him in a dizzy fog, Steve exclaimed with venom, "You Son of a bitch !", & punches him straight in the nose, The Suspect was ready for a battle, but the seal was faster, & broke a wood folding chair over him, Once, HPD had everything under control, & the prisoner secured, The Five-O Ohana went straight to him.

 

"Baby, Are you okay ?, Don't lie to me, Tell me", The Blond Detective said, as he checks him over, "Yeah, Just dealt with an asshole, You deal with one, You dealt with others in the past", The Five-O Commander said with a shrug to his shoulders. Chin said, "Nice moves there, But, You have to be careful, We got your back," Steve smiled, & said, "I know, I am damn lucky, Thank you for that". Lou looked at him in the eye, & the former SWAT Commander said, "Don't hesitate to call on us, We _will_ be there in no time flat", Abby  & Kono said in unison agreeing, "Any time at all, Even if it's just to talk or vent", Steve smiled, & thanked them again, He looked at his husband, "Can we go home now, Danno ?", Danny nodded, & said, "That's a good idea, But let's get you checked out first, okay ?", Steve was too tired at that point to argue, so he agreed, & they left for **_Tripler Medical Center_**.


	3. Telling The Kids & Getting Showered With Love: Chapter Two:

Steve got checked out, & everything was fine to everyone's relief, The Doctor, Dr. Anderson, who was in charge of his case, pulled Danny to the side, "Your partner, & lover was very lucky today, Danny, I suggest that maybe some rest in between work, would benefit him, & the baby, Cause the body needs to heal itself, & the baby needs to grow, So, Maybe suggesting that to your partner is a good idea, No ?", she looked at the blond, cause they all had been friends, & she cared about them too much, to see them get hurt.

 

Danny sighed, & nodded, "I will suggest it, I just hope I don't get my ass kicked for suggesting it to him", He went straight to the exam room, where Steve was taken to, He smiled, cause it did his heart good to see his super seal laugh, & fool around with their ohana. As soon as he came in, They all looked at him concern expressions on their faces. "What is it, Danny, Is anything wrong ?", & the team all echoed the question, that they had on their minds.

 

"Everything is fine, Dr. Anderson is releasing you to go home in an hour, She just wants you to rest more in between work, & I will make sure that you do", The Seal was relieved, & had some tears in his eyes, which surprised everyone, when he let his emotions out, "Thank God, I don't think I could've had taken it, If something had happened to our baby". Kono said soothing massaging his arm, "Nothing had happened, Boss, You are very protective, Just keep doing what you are doing, That Baby will be fine", she kissed his cheek, & he felt better. Chin said, "That baby is lucky, She or He will have great parents to take care of him or her", Lou said, " _You_ better believe it, We **_will_** be here every step of the way", Steve composed himself,  & said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys", He yawned, & said, "I am gonna take a nap, I will see you later at the house", Chin smiled, & said, "Of course," He ushered Kono & Lou out, & they went back to HQ, so they can finish their work, & see what the prisoner would've gained, if Steve had gotten hurt.

 

Danny said with a smile, "Rest, Super Seal, I will be right here, I am not going anywhere", Steve smiled at his husband, & let his eyes droop, & went into a peaceful slumber, so the baby could relax too. The Blond never thought that he would find love again, or had been given a second chance to find it, But when the opportunity presented itself, he would've been stupid not to take it. **"I love you, My Super Seal"** , he thought to himself, as he smiled at Steve, & kissed his forehead, & rested too, cause he knew that he would need his energy & strength, in order to help Steve through the pregnancy.

 

Kono, Chin, & Lou all got into the former SWAT Commander's SUV, & were heading back to the palace, & the ex-surfer said with a relief, "I am so glad that Steve & the baby will be okay, & for once, Bossman is gonna listen to the doctors, & take some time for himself, when it's needed". Her cousin said, "Yeah, It's important that he listens to her, Otherwise the consequences could've worse", Lou said with a smile, "I just got an idea, How about we give them a romantic evening, I can call in favors", Chin said with a smile, "Great idea, Lou, Me & Kono will help too", Kono said exclaiming with happiness, "Count me in", & the rest of the ride was spent planning out the evening.

 

When Steve was officially discharged, Danny helped him into the camaro, & the former seal fell asleep again, On the way home, the blond called Rachel Edwards, Danny's Ex-Wife, who was happy, that Danny found the love of his life. He explained everything to her, & then Stan got on the line, "I don't want you guys to tell the kids, Me & Steve will tell them, when they come over & spend some time with us", _"Of course, Daniel, We won't ruin the happy surprise", The British Lady reassured him_ , _**"You ** _can_** count on us, Danny, We are here for you,  & Steve", Stan said**_, He thanked them, & they got to the house, He helped his husband inside, & then get them both settled for bed.

 

The Next Night, Danny & Steve had Grace & Charlie over for dinner, & they were enjoy their time together, as a little family of their own. "Me & Pop have something to tell you, Guys", The Blond said with a smile, Steve nodded, & said, "We sure do, Me & Danno are expecting a baby, I am pregnant". Like they predicted ahead of time, before they came over, They were so happy for them, & Charlie patted Steve's belly gently, & said this, that totally melted Danny, Steve, & Grace's hearts at the same time, as he sat in Steve's lap.

 

"I will help with the baby, & protect it, I will be the best big brother ever, so that the baby knows I love him or her", Steve said with choked up emotion, as he hugged his little boy, "You **_are_** an awesome person, Charlie, Never forget that", Charlie gave him a big smile,  & said, "I won't", & then to celebrate, Danny pulled out a cheesecake from the fridge, & decorated it with strawberries, & served his family a piece each, & enjoyed their peaceful family night.

 

Danny made sure that Steve was comfortable that night, He stripped Steve sensually, & placed kisses everywhere, along with some nips, "God, Danny, Please don't stop", The Five-O Commander said breathlessly, The Loudmouth Detective was not gonna stop, & he could not deny his lover a thing. He made sure to plant feathery kisses along his belly, & Steve moaned out in pleasure, Danny was pleased with results, that he was getting. Steve was gonna reach out for him, but the blond put a stop to it, He had a wicked expression on his face, & Steve just knew that he was screwed.

 

"Mmmm, You can't touch, This is all about you", He made sure that Steve was feeling everything, that he was doing to him. He took his cock into his wicked mouth, & used his tongue, & skills, to bring him over the edge, & then deny him the pleasure to cum, "Please, Danny, please fuck me, let me cum, I need you !", he exclaimed, as he begged, Danny knew he wouldn't last long, neither would his husband. He did a strip show, & then they fucked like rabbits, The Five-O Commander got his payback, & he made sure that Danny got, as well as he gave. They held each other, as they fell into a peaceful slumber, knowing that the other is sticking around, so their future will be bright, big, safe, & beautiful.

 

The Next Morning, Charlie & Grace were playing on the beach, making a sandcastle, while Danny was doing breakfast, Steve came in, & poured himself a cup of coffee, & one for his husband, & handed it to him, "Thanks, Babe", Danny said with a smile, as he took a sip. Steve wrapped himself around his husband, " _ **Thank you**_ for this wonderful life, I never thought it was possible, But I knew if I just believed, It would happen", Danny said with a smile, "Yes, Yes it does, I am glad your wishes do come true, Cause you make mine come true,  & I was never this happy in a long while, so thank you", They shared a kiss, Danny went back to finish up their breakfast, while Steve checks on Grace & Charlie, & also play with them for a bit.


	4. The Five-O's Newest Addition: Just A Great Morning Overall & Emotions Are High: Chapter Three:

Steve woke up, & he felt like he can conquer the world, if he wants to, But he decided to stay in with his lover, cause he wants to make sure that he gets treated like a king, cause the blond treated him like gold the day before. **"God, I am the luckiest bastard alive to have this golden adonis in my bed"** , he thought to himself, & he snuggled back to join his partner, & fell back to sleep immediately. He was planning on showing his appreciation to him, as soon as they both get up.

 

Grace & Charlie decided to surprise their fathers with breakfast, She got started on the eggs, & toast, The Little Boy was sitting on the countertop watching his sister in awe. "You are good, Gracie", he praised his sister, as she serves up the eggs & toast, "Thanks, Charlie Monster, You are gonna be a big help too," she got the bacon cooked up quickly & on the two plates. She went to the fridge, & got the orange juice out, she said, "Help me pour two glasses for Danno, & Pop, Okay ?", Charlie nodded, & they poured it together, & then they went upstairs with the tray, & knocked on the door, waiting for Steve or Danny to respond to them.

 

"Come in", Steve said, & Danny got up along with him, They were amazed at how much food was on the plate, "What do we owe the pleasure of breakfast in bed, Kiddos ?", The Blond asked with a smile on his face, "We just wanted to", Grace said, as she settled the tray in between them, Charlie added, "Also, Because we love you so much", Grace nodded, & said, "Yep, That is the most important thing, We love you so much". Danny reached out & kissed his kids, "We love you too", he said, Steve made "grabby" hands, & they went over to him, & he said, "Danno's right, We love you to the moon & back, Thank you for this", The Children watched with happiness, as the couple ate their wonderful breakfast.

 

It was a great morning after all, The McGarrett-Williams Family spent it on the beach, & they had a wonderful picnic, Charlie said with a smile, "We got one more surprise for you, Danno", Danny said pretending to be shocked, "I don't think I could handle anymore surprises, Buddy". Grace said with a smile, "You are gonna love this one, Danno, Trust us". Steve just smiled, & nodded, "Okay, I trust you all, Let's continue our fun day, shall we ?", & they headed for the pizza arcade, where **_Pacman_** was being held,  & the blond has no idea, that the whole family has planned this surprise for him.

 

Danny was amazed that the pizza tasted just like the one, he had, when he went home to New Jersey, & he saw that his kind of music was playing on the jukebox, He was feeling emotional, as he was thinking back of the wonderful memories, that he had here. He composed himself, & he saw that his ohana had smirks on their faces, & they exclaimed happily, "Surprise !", Danny just chuckled, cause he knew he got fooled, but in a good way, He was touched that they went through the trouble for him, & were so thoughtful for doing it.

 

"What made you think to do this ?", The Blond asked with a blinding smile, Kono spoke up, & said, "Well, You do so much for us, Danny, Never asking for anything in return, Also you made sure that your kids are part of our lives, So we are grateful for that", Chin added, & said, "You keep us organized, & we won't be Five-O, If it wasn't for **_your_** dedication,  & determination", Lou concluded with, "We love you, It's that simple, Plus, You always make sure we are taken care of, Now it's your turn". Danny thanked them all, & then he turned to Steve, "Thank you for this, Just what I needed", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "You are welcome, Babe, Come on, Let's play before we eat", & everyone went to play their favorite games.

 

After awhile, Everyone just relaxed a bit, Lou said to Steve, "Renee is sorry that she couldn't be here, Late Shift at the hospital", Steve said with a smile, "We will catch her next time", The Former SWAT Commander said with a firm tone, "She wants you guys to come to dinner tomorrow, No if's or buts about it, She wants to feed you guys, so you need to keep your strength when your child comes". Steve said vowing, "We promise, We will be there", They joined in on the family fun, til it was time for them all to go home.

 

Steve & Danny dropped the kids off back to Rachel & Stan, Then they came crashing through their front door, & Steve pushed his husband on to the couch, "God, Steve, The day is over", he panted, as Steve ripped open his button down shirt, & started to worship his upper body. "No, It's not", The Seal said with a shake of his head, & then he got Danny out of his pants, & boxers, as fast as lighting, He pulled him up into a sitting position, Then he gave him the best handjob & blowjob, that he ever experienced, Danny was spent, & fell asleep in his arms, as they settled on the couch, "I love you, Danno", He whispered into his ear, "Love you too, Super Seal", he muttered out, & they fell asleep peacefully on that wonderful & peaceful evening.

 

The Dinner at the Grover's was a success, Renee was glad to see everyone so relaxed, & enjoying themselves, They had a wonderful meal, & dessert. Danny asked, "Renee, Can you examine Steve ?, I just don't trust the doctor that Tripler had referred us to", "Sure", The Beautiful Grover replied, & she did a quick exam, & she announced, "Everything is fine, Danny, I got a specialist, who can give you guys the proper care, If you're interested ?", "Thank you, We are", Steve spoke up for them, She gave them the info, & they helped with the cleanup, said their "goodbyes", & went home. Danny noticed that Steve had tears coming down his face, as they got ready for bed.

 

"Babe, What's wrong ?, I hate to see you in tears, Talk to me, You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", Danny said encouraging his husband to talk to him. "What if I can't do this, What if something happens to this baby ?, Danno, If something happens to our kids, or you, I don't think I could take it," The Blond comforted him, & hugged him close to him, "Baby, It's not healthy to live in fear, Whatever happens, we will deal with it, okay ?, But you can do this, You just underestimate how strong you are", Steve said with a sigh, "Thank you, Danno, You know just how to make me feel better", & kissed him on his sweet & tempting lips. "Anytime, Babe, Now, Let's get some sleep", They got settled in, & held each other, til they fell into a peaceful slumber.

 

The First Three Months went great, & Steve & Danny invited their ohana to Steve's first ultrasound, & they were in awe, as they saw the tiny form growing in Steve's stomach, "Oh my god, Bosses, This is amazing", Kono said breathlessly, "You said it, Cuz, God, It's so cool to see the miracle of life happening in front of your eyes", Chin said in awe. Abby said with a smile, "He or she is gonna be healthy ones, I just know it", Lou said with a smile, "It's a wonderful feeling, Knowing that your love created this", as they all watched the screen. The Doctor, Dr. Carter, who Renee suggested, made a "humph" sound, Steve asked, "Was that a good "humph" or a bad one ?", Dr. Carter said with a smile, "Good one, I just wanted to tell you, You are expecting twins", Everyone was speechless, "Wanna know the sex ?", Steve & Danny looked over at their ohana, & they said in unison,"Yes" "Twin Girls, Congratulations", She left them to gathered their thoughts, & see other patients, who are waiting to be examined & have their ultrasounds too.


	5. Surprises All Around: Chapter Four:

After a couple of minutes of silence, Kono broke it, by letting out a squeal of joy, "Oh my god, You are having twin girls, Congratulations !", The Ex-Surfer said exclaiming with happiness, as she kissed them both on the cheeks, They couldn't believe it, Instead of an additional member of their ohana, They are getting two, Chin said, "You guys are gonna be great, If you need us, You know where to find us", Lou said with a determined nod, "That's right, You are not alone in this, We will help, I know for a fact, Renee will be tickled pink to hear the news", "I am around, Free babysitting", Abby said with a smile, as she offered to the couple, "Adam is gonna be thrilled for you guys, when I tell him". They went out to celebrate the wonderful news, that they are gonna have girls to chase after.

 

When they got home that night, Steve was favoring his lower back, "Son of a bitch, I can't wait for these cramps to stop", as he miserably trying to reach his lower back, & had no success. The Blond felt bad for his husband, & he stripped him of his shirt slowly, & kissed every sore spot, he reached, & then he did it to his lower back. "God, Danny, You are a miracle worker", Steve said moaning out, as Danny gently began to massage that delicate spot, trying to make his super seal feel better. Steve was in heaven, & he couldn't believe that all it took, was for Danny's magical hands to massage him, & he lets out a groan of pleasure.

 

"Babe, I know we talked about this, But I think you should try to take it easy, Cause it won't be good for you or the baby, You are gonna be going on leave soon, Let's make the most of your time in the office, No ?", The Former Seal said with a nod, as he lets out another groan of pleasure, "I agree, Danno, I promise to be more careful", Danny kissed the top of his head as a reward, & said, "That's all I could ask for", & then he continued his massage, til he was satisfied that Steve was not in any more pain, Then he gave him a foot massage on top of it, & Steve was putty in his hands, "How about some peanut butter chocolate ice cream with caramel sauce on top ?", "Extra cherries ?", The Five-O asked hopefully, "You got it, Babe", Danny said with a wink, & he went off to go downstairs, & make him his favorite craving dessert, so he could relax even more.

 

Chin was investigating some public records of John McGarrett, & he couldn't believe that he set up Steve & Mary with trust funds with the remainder of his money, **"God, He was such a good man"** , he thought to himself fondly, & he made sure that Steve & Mary sees these, when she visits with Joan, He never thought that he was this lucky to find a family like this, He went to the bank, so he knew that his ohana would be taken care of, & make sure that they are financially secured for the rest of their life, & also have no worries too, now & in the future.

 

The Following Weekend, The Couple spent it with Grace, Charlie, & the Edwards, Danny said with a smile, "I am glad that we could do this, I mean, I think it's been a long time coming", Rachel said with a smile, "Yeah, It has been", She turned serious, & said, "Daniel, I am so so sorry for what I did, I could never fix what I had done, But I want you to know, It's not I don't think you would've been great with him, I just want him to be safe, I am very sorry for the pain I caused you". Danny said with a smile, "You made up for it, By agreeing to share custody, You can make up to me further, By coming around more, You & Stan to every function we have at the house, or outing, Understand ?", The British Lady said, "Understood", she looked at her husband, who nodded, & she said looking at Danny, "Understood, You can count on us". Stan shook Danny's hand, & said, "Thanks, Danny", & they continued with their fun day, til it was time for them to leave.

 

When it was time for them to leave, Steve said with a smile, "Please know that you are always welcome at our house, Anytime, For any reason, Just know you can visit at anytime", Stan said shaking Steve's hand too, "Thanks, Steve", Rachel said, as she kissed the seal on the cheek, "I am so glad that my kids have you in their lives". Steve said with a bright smile, at the mention of the kids, "So am I, They make me a better person", & the kids hugged them, Charlie saying, "Love you, Danno, & Daddy", & everyone was full of emotion, as the couple answered in unison, "We love you too, Tiger", & they went back to their house.

 

A couple of weeks later, Steve was in his gloomy & sad stage, & Danny realized that it has been almost a year since his Aunt Deb had died, so without him knowing, He arranged for Mary, & Joan to come visit early. Kono said with a sad look, "I hate to see the Bossman like this, He is usually so hyper & full of life". Chin agreed, & said, "Me too, But what can we do ?", Lou said with a smile, as he saw Danny on the phone, & said, "Guys, I think our boy has something up his sleeve to cheer Steve up", Danny caught the last part of Lou's words, & said with a smirk, "Indeed I do, My Friend," & explained quickly what he had arranged, The Members said in unison, "Count us in", & quickly went back to work, so they aren't discovered by Steve.

 

Danny quickly talked to Stan, & told him what he had planned, Stan promised him that he would have Rachel & the kids ready, & help out Lou, Kono, & Chin with whatever they need to carry out the surprise. The Blond thanked him, & went straight to Steve's office, knocking on the open door, "I think that this case could wait til morning, How about we go out just me & you for a bit, Clear our minds ?". Steve said with a smile, "I would love that", & they went to their special spot, Chin, Lou, & Kono waved at them, as they were leaving, & then called to make arrangements for dinner at the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** for a nice family dinner.

 

Adam, Renee, & Abby were handling the details for the baby shower at his hotel, "I think that Steve & Danny are gonna have a great turnout, Also I think we should have Mary, & Joan sit with Steve, as they open presents, cause it's should be a great memory for him, & Mare to share", The Business Executive said, Abby said, "I agree, I could set that up", & Renee said adding, "I could decorate the room for them", Adam said with a smile, "I could handle the rest", & they left the spot, & hurried, so they can meet the others for dinner at their usual spot, & enjoy the fun evening ahead of time.

 

Mary in the meantime, was enjoying being pampered by the hotel staff, that the ohana had arranged for to take care of her, & Joan. She was so happy to see that her brother was having the life, that he was dreaming of, & he is having a baby. **"I hope I could do ** _everything_** I can to help my brother, Cause he was always there for me"** , she thought to herself, as she snuggled Joan against her, as they settled in to watch a cartoon, She was so excited about dinner, she can't wait to see her ohana, & spend time with them, especially Danny & Steve together. She is gonna be the birthing coach, if Danny can't make it in time, She is gonna be in the room anyways, Cause that's what Steve & Danny both wanted.

 

The Dinner was so awesome, Everyone was enjoying the company that was around them, & it was just perfect, Steve borrowed Mary for a second, & they walked down the beach together, so they aren't too far away from the others. "I can't believe that you are here, I missed you so much, I want you to stay forever", He said practically begging. "I think it's time for me, & Joan to come home to ohana", Steve burst out in tears over that, & he laughed, & said sniffling, "Damn hormones", & they hugged, & he said, "Welcome home, Mary, Welcome home", They went back to the others, & the seal told everyone the good news, & they all celebrated til midnight, & everyone went home, & Mary went back to her room to pack, so she & Joan could go home with the couple.


	6. Jealousy & Insecurities: Chapter Five:

Chin was excited to bring over the official papers for the trust funds for Mary, & Steve, Also, He was excited cause he started the financial future for them, as trustee of his estate, **"God, I hope he & Mary would be happy with the news"**, he thought to himself, as he made his way to the McGarrett/Williams Household.

 

Meanwhile, Abby, Renee, & Kono were all planning out the baby shower, that they want to throw Steve, as their present to him. "I think that sailor theme will work out great, Steve is a fan of the water, Danny would support it, Cause he knew that it's important to Steve", Kono said, & Renee said agreeing, "I agree, We want these fathers to be happy, so the sailor theme it is, I will finalize it", Abby said with determination, "I will find the right place to have it", & they went off to do their tasks, so the shower would be a successful one.

 

Meanwhile, Lou was making his way to the airport to pick up Mary, & Joan, Grace & Charlie were along for the ride with him, "It's gonna be so cool to have Auntie Mary, & Joan full time with us," Grace said with a smile, as she was looking out at the scenery, "I play with Joan", Charlie stated, Lou chuckled, & said, "Yes, You will, Buddy", & he turned to Grace, "Thank you for coming me to do this run, Gracie, I really appreciate it", The Young Girl smiled, & said, "Ohana, Uncle Lou, Ohana", & the rest of the ride was made in silence. He was also gonna treat everyone to breakfast, as soon as they leave the airport.

 

It was a perfect morning, Cause Danny & Steve have the house to themselves, which was rare, The Kids went to the airport with Lou, to pick up Mary-Ann, & Joan. They were having a nice breakfast, til there was a knock on the door. "Babe, It's Chin", Danny said with an arched eyebrow, & Steve said, "Let him in, It must be something important, Cause he is out this early". The Blond opened the door, & waved the native in, "Come on in, There's plenty of food, If you are hungry", Chin nodded, & said, "Thanks", He explained to them, why he was there, & showed Steve the papers.

 

"You see ?, This is proof that your dad really loves you, Steve, He loves Mary too, He was preparing for you guys to be a family again, & he was ready for grandchildren", Chin said with a soft smile. "Oh, Wow, I can't believe that he did this", Steve said, & he was speechless. Danny said with a smile, "He was a good man, Babe, But we already knew that", Steve just smiled, & clasps hands with Chin, "Thank you, Brother, You just made my day, I am gonna show Mary this, when I have a chance". Chin also produced a check, "I want you to have this," he said, as he handed it over to the couple.

 

"Holy Shit, This is $150,000 !", The Former New Jersey Native exclaimed in disbelief, as he looked at with his husband, "I want you guys to have that, Malia would want you to have it", The Five-O Commander said shaking his head in disbelief, "No, Chin, You should save it for something important", The Hawaiian Native said insisting, "I am, I am making sure that my nieces are taken care of, & so are you, Please, I want to do this", Danny said simply, as he hugged his love one, "Thank you, Chin, Our girls are gonna know what a cool uncle they have", Steve said with a smile, as he gave Chin a hug of his own, "You got that right", & they enjoyed their breakfast, & spent time together.

 

Lou managed to get everything in the SUV, & leave the airport, like they planned, As they were making their way to the kids' favorite place for breakfast, Mary looked, & smiled at the scene of Grace telling Charlie, & Joan each a story, while they were navigating through traffic. "I appreciate this, Lou, I really do, Now, I can move back home, & not worry about someone being after me", The Beautiful Blond said, as they were just cruising along the highway. "Anytime, Mare, You can count on me for anything, You know that", The rest of the ride was made in silence, & enjoying the scenery in front of them.

 

Kono managed to get the decorations for the shower, Renee found a restaurant to make the food, & create the best cake possible, Abby found the place, They met up at **_Kamekona's_** , & they discussed how they would get the couple to the destined place. "I think we should treat it like a case, & have Chin & Lou bring them there", Abby said, Kono & Renee said in unison, "Perfect", They finished their lunch, & headed back to the HQ, to finish the paperwork, that is lingering around them, so Danny & Steve don't have to worry about it, while they are preparing for the girls.

 

After the fun that they had, Lou, & the men, except for Steve helped get Mary settled in, & the younger kids went to take a nap, while Grace went to read, Mary-Ann read the papers that Steve showed her, & she couldn't believe that her father did this either. She thanked Chin, & told him, "This will be great for Joan's College Education", & Steve was impressed, cause his little sister is growing up, & he is very proud of her, He **_will_** make it a point to tell her, while they are spending time together.

 

Everyone decided to go to **_Tropics_** one night, Everyone was having fun, Steve had a doctor's appointment, Danny felt bad that he couldn't go, cause he was testifying in court on one of their cases,  & the courts needed his detailed account for everything. The Blond told his husband, that he would meet him there, & got there first, The Evening was perfect, & so far, No chaos, But Danny knows **_never_** count your chickens before they hatch. He had no idea that some serious shit is about to go down,  & he went to the bar to get the next round of drinks, & a soda for Steve, while he was waiting, A beautiful brunette decided to go up, & hit on him.

 

Steve showed up, & he was in a great mood, Cause the ultrasound went perfect, he couldn't wait to share the great news with his ohana, especially his husband. He had a smile on his face, as he spotted his ohana, but not his golden adonis of a husband, He scanned the crowd, til his eyes are on the bar, & he found Danny, who was with a brunette, He felt anger, but most of all, he felt his old insecurities come back into the fold, as he went over to stop what was going on, & give his husband a piece of his mind.


	7. Apologies: Chapter Six:

Danny was surprised that his best childhood friend, Ariel, visiting from New Jersey, & they were getting reacquainted, As they were waiting for the drinks, He knew that Ariel was always flirty, but she doesn't mean any harm, "So, When do I get to meet this gorgeous hunk of yours, Danny ?", she asked, "Soon, He should be here soon", he said, as he scanned the crowd, & he spotted his lover with a smile on his face, As Steve was making his way towards him, "Hey, Babe, I was...", he was cut off by a very pissed off Steve.

 

"I trusted you, Danny, I trusted you with my heart, How could you with this SLUT !!", he exclaimed, & screamed out his frustration, "Who are you calling a slut, Asshole ? !", Ariel exclaimed anger, & full of venom. "Shut it, Tramp, or I will rip your lungs out", Steve said, as he was leaning on the last nerve that he had. He turned to face Danny, "You were the one person, I thought I could count on, But, You proved me wrong, I am moving out, You keep the house, If Charlie & Gracie wants to see me, Let me know, We will work something out, & for the babies too, But you & me are through", he indicated by motioning between the two of them, & he left.

 

The Others were surprised at the scene, Kono asked, "What the hell just happened ?", Through his tears, The Blond Detective explained everything, & introduced Ariel to them, Abby said, as she started putting the pieces together, "Steve thought you two were flirting, & were having an affair", Danny was shocked, "I would not do that to Steve", he said firmly. Lou added, "Jersey is nuts about McGarrett", Chin said with a sigh, "It's his abandonment issues, They crept up again", Mary said with a wince, "Damn it, Sometimes, I wish Mom was here, so I ring her neck", Renee said with a sad smile, "Everything will be okay, Danny," Adam said agreeing, "You'll see", & they spent the remainder of their evening trying to have some fun.

 

Steve managed to pack a **_Go_** bag for now, When Danny is at work, he will go back  & get everything that he would need, The Seal already rented some storage space, & was ready to start fresh, & not thinking about what his future could've been with his blond lover, He took tour of the house, just for the last time", He thought to himself, **"Goodbye, House"** , & he headed for the **_Hilton_** , for the time being, just til he could find a new home. He lets out all of the tears, cause when he gets there, He didn't want to be a mess.

 

Ariel insisted on staying with Danny, When he got back to the house, It wasn't a warm & loving home, It was dark, & dreary. "It's gonna be okay, Danny, We will get him back, Even if I have to drag him back here myself, Your relationship with Steve will be okay", Danny thanked her, & they got ready for bed. The Blond slept alone in the master bedroom, while Ariel took the couch, as she was falling asleep, she was coming up with a plan to get Steve back for Danny, cause he was a good friend to her, & she wanted to return the favor.

 

Steve managed to get to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** okay,  & he was immediately given a room, & went to settle in, & try to forget how bad the night was for him. He decided to focus on himself, & the babies, til they are born, & then afterwards, maybe move to another island, so he doesn't have to see Danny, Cause, He knew that he would be in for some heartache, If he is around him, & that bimbo. He also knows now, that he has to safeguard his heart, so it doesn't break again. He knew it was a risk to be in a relationship with Danny, but he thought it would be a great one to take, Boy, Did he feel like a fool, As he settles down, & went to sleep, or try to sleep on that late evening.

 

Kono & Adam were taking the others home that night, Kono was worried about Danny, & Steve, She asked, "You think they can work this out ?", Adam said with doubt, "I don't know, Baby, We all hope so, Cause they are so good together, I think it's a misunderstanding that Steve saw", Chin said, "Yeah, Steve wouldn't throw away a great relationship over this", "Agreed", Mary-Ann, Abby, Lou, & Renee said in unison, & the rest of the ride was made in silence.

 

The Next Morning, Ariel made some breakfast for herself, & Danny, she apologized for the way she acted at the bar, & she said, "Why don't you go see the kids for awhile, huh ?, That always cheers you up, I got something in mind to fix this mess, & for you to be happy again," Danny gave her a look, & said, "Do I even want to know ?", The Redhead said with a smile, "Nope, Just enjoy the day", & they did cleanup & got ready for the day, Danny went to see his kids, & Ariel went to the Hilton, so she can talk to Steve, & try to get him to come back to Danny.

 

Steve was having a pretty relaxing day by the pool, but he wants to nap, so he was heading for his room, & he was shocked to see Ariel there, & he growled, "What the hell are you doing here ?", "If you weren't pregnant, I would knock you the fuck out for talking to Danny the way you did, Who in the hell do you think you are ?, He is willing to die for you, & your babies, You run off," She seethed response, as she said that. Then, She calmed herself down, & explained everything, Steve felt bad, & said, "Have I lost him forever ?", Ariel said, "Not if you play your cards right, & transform this room into a romantic setting", Steve nodded, & said, "I know exactly what to do, I am so sorry for calling you a "Slut", & threatening to rip your throat out", Ariel said with a smile, & shrugged, "Take care of my best friend, We will call it even", & Steve vowed that he will, They kissed each other on the cheek, & Steve went to work making arrangements for the special night, that he had planned for Danny.

 

Ariel was right, Seeing Grace, & Charlie made Danny's day brighter, & lifted his spirits, He was whistling a happy tune, & he went to get some lunch on the way home, As he was eating his sandwich, Memories of him, & Steve came rushing at him, He had tears in his eyes, The Loudmouth Detective composed himself, & then decided that it was against his better judgment, He went to the **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_** , to see if he could win his husband back, He had a list of stuff, in his head, he knew could help him win his case.

 

But first, He needed to stop by his special spot to gather enough courage to do so, He loves Steve, & he would fight like hell to keep him, Also, He knew that he has tone down the flirting, especially at that moment, as Steve was carrying their children. As soon, as he got there, the sun was setting, & he went right inside, & was directed to his husband's room, He knocked on the door, Steve opened it, & looked relieved. "I am so sorry, Babe, I am **_so_** sorry", The Blond declared, as he lost  & cried, Steve comforted him, & said soothingly, "Shhh, You don't have anything to apologize for, Baby, Ariel explained everything to me, Come inside, Okay ?", He pulled his husband in, & proceeded to take care of him for a change.


	8. Being Together, The Shower, Expanding The Ohana: Chapter Seven:

Danny was just an emotional mess, when he entered the room, as Steve leads him in, He couldn't believe that his lover was gonna hear him out, & give him possibly another chance, after he explains what happened at **_Tropics_** that night, Steve made him some tea,  & said with a smile, "Babe, Here is some tea for you, It's to settle your nerves down", "Thank you", Danny said, & took a sip before he starts explaining about Ariel, & her visit.

 

"Like I said, You don't have anything to apologize for, I am the one who say "sorry", Danno, I am truly sorry, Cause I never experienced anything good in my life, til I met you, You just opened my eyes, I see the world in a whole new light for the first time, I was just afraid that someone or something will take you away from me, I could not bear it, If that happens, I will try harder to control my jealousy issues". Danny smiled, & said, "Thank you for saying that, Steve, I should've explained that Ariel was always a flirt, even with the gays, & homosexuals, She just loves to make friends, & bring everyone together, She didn't mean any harm", The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "I know, I can trust you completely, Thank you for reassuring me", He made a "turn around" motion, Danny was surprised by this reaction.

 

"What's wrong ?", The Blond asked curiously, "I want to take care of my man, So I am gonna do it, Turn around, You are gonna get taken care of for once", Danny loves that the former seal is assertive, & makes decisions like this on a whim, He undresses Danny, & kisses every spot that is revealed to him. The Blond moans out, "Mmmm, Steve, God, That feels so good !", As soon as he was exposed, Steve went to get some sweet scented oil, & gave his lover a gentle massage, which made Danny very hot & bothered.

 

"God, Steve, Stop teasing me, I need you, I **_need_** you now !", he exclaimed, as he begged to be fucked, Steve couldn't believe that a simple gesture could turn his lover on,  & get him so crazed. "Danny, You should know, I _would_ never deny you a thing, You are absolutely sexy like this, I am gonna fuck you, til you **_are_** putty in my hands", Steve strips out of his clothes, just as fast, & they were fucking like rabbits in mere seconds. When they were spent, They relaxed against each other for awhile, & hugged each other, making sure the other knows that they love each other.

 

"I think we should enjoy this time together now, Cause once the babies come, It's gonna be all over", Danny said, as he draws lazy patterns on his lover's chest. Steve said with certainty, "We can handle it, We just gonna make the time, Always reassure each other that our relationship takes priority", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile, "I like that idea", They relaxed even further, & just put their worries to the side. They fell asleep without any problems, & had a peaceful evening that night.

 

Steve decided that moving out was too harsh, & he wasn't being fair to Danny, or the kids, So he moved back in, Danny was besides him, cause his lover is with him, & they are gonna continue their future. The Seal gave Danny one more reason to love him, & said, "Have Ariel come over, We will do a "do-over" & have a nice evening, What do you think of that, Danno ?", The Loudmouth Detective said, "I think I love you even more", & they made all of the arrangements, so the evening will be nice, & successful.

 

Ariel was surprised that Steve insisted on dinner, She knew that Steve had listened to reason about Danny, & they made up, "Ariel, I don't want you at that dump of a hotel, You are gonna stay here, til you are settled in, Danny explained fully what happened the other night, I am **_so_** sorry for being an ass", The Beautiful Woman smiled,  & said, "It's no problem, I forgive you", They had a wonderful night, & when she was introduced to the ohana, they loved her too, & she fitted in immediately.

 

The morning of the shower, everything was in chaos, The crew was lazy, & not doing their parts in help them arrange for the party, Ariel said with a smile, & said, "Please, Allow me", She immediately went over to them, & said, "If you don't get off your asses, I am gonna cut off your dicks, & force feed them down your fucking throats, We need your help, So get to it", They gulped, & went straight to work on it, Kono said, "Nicely done", Abby replied, "Couldn't have done it better myself", Renee said, "Now things are on schedule", & left the crew to do their own plans for the party. They don't have much time, cause Steve & Danny are gonna be coming soon, & there is still a lot to get done.

 

The Party was an instant hit, Steve loved the theme, & thought it was so adorable, Danny couldn't believe that they surprised them with the shower, & not be caught. At the end of the day, Steve said to his ohana, "Thank you for a wonderful day, I had so much fun, I couldn't believe you did this for us", Danny concurred, & said, "Yes, Thank you", Lou said with simple reply, "You deserve it", Renee said with a smile, "You are the best", Chin & Abby replied in unison, "You deserve it", & Ariel said, "At least, We could do", Kono & Adam said also in unison, "We love you", & everyone went to their homes, so they can relax, & not stress out, cause Steve needs all hands on deck, Danny will make sure that his husband will get it.

 

As the next couple of months came & went, Steve was starting to show, & he & Danny were getting stressed out, Rachel & Stan came to the rescue, "Charlie, The Boys, & I will handle Danny", Rachel said with a smile, "The Ladies, Grace, & I have Steve", "We are gonna play baseball", The Boys said in unison, & the girls said in unison also, "We are gonna get some shopping done too", & off they went, Cause Steve & Danny are gonna lose their minds, if they stay around the house for one more second.

 

The outings ended being very good, the couple relaxed, when they are around their ohana, Steve voiced his worries about being a great parent, & the girls reassured him, that he & Danny will be great to those two little girls, Danny relaxed doing his favorite sport, & he had fun with the men, & his little boy. When they got home, They felt better, cause they have the best ohana looking out for them, & taking care of them, as they go through this process, of waiting for the baby to be born. They are gonna arrange something big for them, to show their appreciation of helping out, & just being there for them.


	9. Everything Is Gonna Be Okay: Chapter Eight:

Steve was completely ordered out of the field, cause he is showing, & he did not want to risk everyone getting hurt, or the babies. "Danno, You got this, I know that you can do this, You've been at my side for six years, I trust you, & so does our ohana, Everything will be fine, You'll see", The Seal was soothing his blond over the fact, that he has to take lead in Steve's absence, while Steve focuses on himself, & the baby. Danny said this to him, looking like he lost his edge.

 

"I am not really the type to lead, I mean I am afraid of getting someone hurt, or killed, I think I lost my sense of being cop, Baby", He nuzzled his neck, Steve reassured him, saying, "You haven't, You are the best cop I know of, You will always come out on top with me", Danny smiled, & said, "Thanks, Babe", & they shared a kiss, & then the blond took a deep breath, & said, "I **_can_** do this", Steve smiled,  & said with a nod, "Yes, You can, Now go make hubby proud", He slaps him playfully on the ass, earning him a glare from his husband.

 

Mary & Joan have a story date at the library, & a fun day planned afterwards, "Dinner's at 7:00 sharp, Please call if you are gonna be late", Mary said with a nod, "I promise, Big Brother, Don't worry, Okay ?", She leaned up & kissed his cheek. Then, They were off, The Others came over for some breakfast, & Kono said, "If you are gonna cook like this, Boss, I can't wait to see what you have planned for dinner", "Come at 7:00, Find out, All of you", Chin, Abby, & Lou said, "We will be there," Steve said, "Bring Adam, & Renee," & he turned to see Danny, & said, "Danno, See if Ariel is available, Okay ?", Danny nodded, & then he checked his watch, "Okay, It's time to go", & they went off to do the bust, & arrest the drug dealer, that is selling bad batch of weed, & pills to kids. Steve said, thinking to himself, as soon as they left, praying, **"Please, Lord, ** _Let_** them come back in one piece"** , & he went to plan out everything that was necessary for the dinner.

 

They came up to the factory district, & they made up a plan to get everyone involved, They made a plan, but the suspects have a different plan, There was a shootout, & Danny caught one in the vest. He knew he was gonna have a bruise, & Steve won't be thrilled, since he wasn't there to back him up. Ramos, The Leader, went down, & then they got the remaining gang & dealers into police custody. Danny got treated by one of the paramedics, "Are you okay, Danny ?", Chin asked with concern in his face, "Yeah, I am fine", The Blond said, & he lead everyone out, "Let's go face the music", he said, Abby winced, & said, "Steve is not gonna be a happy camper", Kono said with a worried expression, "No, He won't be", Lou said, "We just got to tame the beast, Reassure him that everyone is okay", & they left the scene to CSU, Duke, & HPD to take care of.

 

Mary, & Joan came back from their day of fun, As they were coming up to the front door, Adam, Renee, & Ariel showed up too, When they entered, Steve smiled, & said, "Great, You here, Just relax, I got it", Mary said, "I am just gonna put Joan down, & I am gonna join you for a glass of wine", & she went upstairs to put her daughter down for a nap, & rejoined the others, & relaxed, til Danny, Lou, Chin, Abby, & Kono come home, As soon as they came in the front door, Steve saw the condition that they were in, & lets out an angry response.

 

"I thought I told you guys I want you to be careful, What did I speak fucking Japanese ?", The Seal ranted, Danny said trying to soothe him, "Baby, It's okay, He had a different plan for us, But we succeeded, & they are all in jail", Steve said with fury, "Don't coddle me, Daniel, Someone goes after my ohana, I go mid-evil on their asses", Kono said, "Boss, Calm down, Stress is not good for you or the baby, We are definitely okay, Ramos, Not so much, when Lou body slammed him on a pile of crates", Chin said with a chuckle, "It was beautiful, Steve, Right out your playbook", Abby smiled, & said, "He really saved our asses", Steve smiled, & high-fived the former SWAT Commander, & said, "Right on, Brother", He, Adam, Renee, & Ariel helped the seal treated their minor cuts, & injuries, & Steve ordered them to go get their **_Go_** bags,  & shower up, Dinner is almost ready.

 

They went to the different bathrooms in the house, & freshen up a bit, Steve went to make sure that Danny was really okay, & he said, as he kissed him softly, "I am so glad that you are okay", Danny said with a smile, "I am, With you & our ohana, I will always be". He went to shower up quickly, & hurried to join the others in the fun, Before Steve serves up the wonderful dinner, that he was slaving over all day, just to keep his ohana satisfied, & happy.

 

The Evening was fun, & everyone was enjoying themselves, Plenty of banter went all around, & then it was time for Steve to say what he wanted to say, "Thank you, Everyone, You made this time so easy for me & Danny, We couldn't had done this without you", The Ohana was giving them their "You're welcome", & then Steve stared at his lover, who nodded, & encouraged him to go on. "We were wondering if you guys would be godparents, & guardians to our babies ?", The Couple waited for their friends' reactions to this important decision.

 

"Count on us in," Renee & Lou said in unison with smiles on their faces, "We are in too", Abby & Chin declared, Ariel said with a smile, "You **_know_** , I don't want to miss a thing", Adam & Kono said simply, "We would be very honored", & the rest of the evening went off without a hitch, Steve & Danny managed to put their worries to rest, & were able to join in the fun, & make some great memories with their ohana, After everyone had left, The Couple declared their love for each other, & held each other, as they fell asleep to the peaceful sound of the ocean.

 

One particular day, Steve was experiencing what he thought was simply cramps, He shrugged them off, & then it was getting worse, He fell to the knees, & knew it was time, the contractions have officially started, Steve shouted for Mary, "MARE, HELP !!!!", The Blond McGarrett was in disbelief, & said, "Okay, Everything is fine, We are gonna get you over to the hospital, Let me leave Joan with the neighbor next door. She did that quickly, Without hesitation, She was helping her brother into the camaro, cause Danny was letting Mary borrow it, & then she was calling the others, letting them know, They made it to **_Tripler Medical Center_** , she had Steve inside in a matter of minutes.

 

"Guys, It's time, We got to get to **_Tripler_** , Steve is in labor !", Danny said exclaiming, "Let's go, Brah", Kono said, "Yeah, Steve needs his ohana around", Chin said, as they were getting to the door, Lou & Abby were coming back from the lab, "What the hell is going on ?", he asked, "Steve is in labor", Danny said, "Enough said", Abby said, They were following them. "Damn it, I knew I should had stayed with him", Lou said, "Danny, Calm down, I will drive you", & they got into their respective vehicles, & used their sirens, so they can get through traffic easier, & safer, They pulled up to the hospital, parked, & were inside in a matter of minutes.


	10. Family Life: Chapter Nine:

Steve ended up doing so well with the delivery, & he ended up delivering healthy twin girls. Deborah Grace McGarrett-Williams, & Serenity Danielle McGarrett-Williams, & everyone is doing well, & is resting comfortably, while Danny is anxiously waiting for the news, & the others were waiting along with him. The Others also were worried too, but they are keeping up the positive attitude, & energy for Danny's sake. Suddenly, The Doctor came out, & had a smile on their face.

 

"Everything went well, & Steve & the girls are resting comfortably in their room", The Doc said proudly, & he told them to give the staff some time to get Steve & the babies settled, before they visit. The Five-O ohana thanked him profusely, for what he had done. The Ohana went to celebrate afterwards. It was a great day, & celebrating is in order. Lou & Renee went to arrange a big feast for the ohana, so they can have quality time together. The Grovers were lucky to come across Kamekona, who brought them some bags of food, & he told them that he had to go, & make deliveries, But he will visit soon.

 

Kono, Mary, Joan, Chin, & Ariel went to get a coffee at **_Starbucks_** , As they were waiting for their order, Ariel said, "I am so excited, I mean we **_get_** to spoil our newest addition, I can't wait". Mary exclaimed with happiness, "Me neither !", Kono said smiling, "It's gonna be great".  & Chin just nodded in agreement, They got their drinks, they sat down, & enjoyed them, & each other. Chin said with a smile, "Let's go back to our ohana", They went back inside of the hospital, cause they could not resist those twins.

 

Steve was done feeding the babies, & he was settling back into his pillow. He was so content, & couldn't ask for anything else, & he smiled, & said exclaimed with happiness, "Hey, Guys !", as he saw his ohana coming back in. They smiled, as they entered the room. "Hey, Brah, How are you doing ?", Kono asked, as she kissed him on the cheek. The Five-O Commander smiled, & said tiredly to her, "I am just fine now, I have my little blessings", as a response to this. He relaxed further, & enjoyed his ohana's presence, & let it wash over him, He felt like a lucky man.

 

Steve thought that in a million years, that he would get a second chance for a family, cauae he didn't believe that he deserve one. He ia grateful for not being alone, & found love again, when Catherine left, & Danny took a chance on him. He felt blessed, as he looked at the man sleeping in the neighboring bed, & he said thinking to himself, **"I ** _am_** always gonna cherish,  & treasure our love forever"**, He continued to look at him, & sighed contently, & fell into his own peaceful slumber. He can't wait to get those babies home, & they start officially becoming a family, & start bonding.

 

It was finally time that the babies, & Steve to come home, Everything checked out so well with them, & Steve. Danny was the most excited of all. He thinks handling twins would be easy, but he will be in for a rude awakening, when he gets his family home to resettle in for awhile, But he has no idea at all. He would need plenty of rest, so he could be on his game, & just make sure that they are all safe. The Seal was officially tired now, Danny said with a smile, & said, "Don't worry about it, Baby, I will get them to bed", He got his husband comfortable, & took care of all of the children.

 

_< Two Weeks Later>_

 

Steve was at his emotional rope, the twins were having trouble still adjusting to their new surroundings, & Danny couldn't believe that he was wrong about parenthood this time, **"God, This sucks, I hope it's not gonna be like this for another eighteen years"** , The Blond thought to himself, as he was rocking one of the babies to sleep, & Steve was showering, trying to get the day's smell off of him, & try to relax, as much as he could. Steve felt for his adonis, & said to him, as he kissed the top of his head, "Babe, Why don't you go & lay down, You need to be on the top of your game, No ?", Danny said with a tired sigh, "I will in a second, I just want to see if I can get her to settle down a bit", & then there is a knock on the door, which had them surprised, They found their ohana on their doorstep at 6:00 on a Saturday Night, & they had smiles on their faces.

 

"We are here to help," Charlie said with a smile, Grace said with a bigger smile, "You needed backup, & here we are", Kono said with a smile, "Think of it, as free babysitting, & no hassles", Chin said, "Call us, We are on the way", Lou said with conviction, "Day or Night", Renee said with a smile, "With that, Comes hot meals", Ariel said, "Maybe a night or two out for fun", Steve said with a smile, "Thanks, Guys, But we are fine here", Danny said in agreement, "Yeah, Thank you, But you guys should go & have some fun". Mary said, "Come on, Big Brothers, We **_are not_** taking no for answer", Lou said with a chuckle, "You got that right",  & Steve & Danny lets them in, & Adam said this in response.

 

"We arranged a sexy evening out for you", Renee said with a smile, "We are gonna stay with the kids, So please go & have some fun", Kono said with puppy dog eyes, "For us, Please ?", Chin said with a nod, "You guys earned it, So please just do it", Ariel said, "I will have to kick your ass", Mary said, "I will help too", Steve & Danny agreed, so their ohana would get off of their backs. Steve & Danny went to get ready for their big evening ahead.

 

They were treated for the night at a luxurious resort, & they were immediately taken to the dining room, where everything felt right, Steve & Danny did not feel like parents, but a couple celebrating their love. It was nice for a change, not talking about the twins, or worrying about them, cause the happily married couple knew that their babies are in capable hands of their ohana, who they trust with anything in the whole world. As soon as they got back to the Honeymoon Suite, They were shedding clothes off of the other's body, They were ready for action, & not afraid to deny it. Danny was taking Steve all the way in, like he wants, & made sure to pay attention to all of his ticklish spots, & points, He worshiped the adonis body in front of him, Steve was only half in it, Danny was wondering what is bothering his husband, he will find out, cause he would be damned if Steve shuts him out completely. They ended up fucking each other's brains out, & made sure that payback was happening, both men felt incredibly satisfied, & fulfilled.

 

Steve was feeling depressed about how he was looking, & he was afraid that he was losing his Danno, but he didn't tell him or anyone else that. **"God, I just _want_ to be normal again,  & enjoy my life, til it's my time to die & leave this planet"**, The Brunette thought to himself, Deborah woke up from her nap, wailing cause she was hungry, "It's okay, Princess, Daddy's coming", He went to unbutton himself, & went straight to the nursery, Hopefully, Just being around his kids would benefit him, & his babies, as well, Cause it's the only medicine that he would ever need.


	11. Talking It Out: Chapter Ten: Last Part & Epilogue:

Abby had returned from San Francisco, she organized a bunch of her stuff, that she wanted to bring over with her, & she managed to do that in record time, she was pissed off, she missed the twin's birth, but she brought over presents for her new honorary nieces, & something very adult, & kinky for Steve, that would spice up the relationship, once in awhile in the bedroom. Steve looked at it scandalized, & said this to the Blond Inspector.

 

"Abby, I can't use this, I am not a cock slut, Plus what would Danny think ?", The Five-O Commander asked with a chuckle, as he set the present aside, "He would think that it would be damn time, & also he would love to see you in nothing, but that, It's very you, **_very_** sexy", she winked at him, which made him blush in response to it. "You got such a delicious looking ass, I think that you should use what God gave you,  & use it to your advantage", Steve admitted to himself, that it would be hot, but it won't solve the martial problems, that they are facing at the moment, since the twins were born.

 

Chin, Lou, & Kono were taking Danny out to lunch, & they noticed that certain things aren't the same, & Kono asked, "Is everything okay, Danny ?", Lou said, "Yeah, You look like you lost the most important thing in the world to you", "It couldn't be further from the truth, My Friend", The Blond muttered, & the handsome Hawaiian native said, "What's going on ?, Talk to us". Danny suddenly got emotional, & explained his problems, that he had with Steve. Kono said, "I think that you guys need to have a showdown, & talk it out, I mean you should definitely talk it out, & not let it fester", Lou said with agreement, "Yeah, It won't do anyone any good", Chin said encouragingly, "Just talk it out, See where the chips fall", & Danny thanked them for the advice.

 

Abby noticed that Steve did not have that same confidence, & light in his eyes, "What's wrong, Steve ?, Talk to me". The Former Seal choked back on his emotion, & said, "I think Danny is prowling around again, This time, I don't think it's Ariel, She assured me that they are only friends, I believe her when she says that", He paused, & took a deep breath, & said, "I think he doesn't think I am attractive anymore, I think he is looking for someone better". Abby soothed, & comforted him, reassuring him, that Danny loves him, but Steve doesn't believe it, unless there's proof, He is gonna believe his own theory.

 

Grace was worried about two of her dads, & she went to her mom, who was working in her home office, & she knocked on the door, "Mom, Got time for me ?", Rachel said with a smile, "Sure, Honey, Come on in". She sat down on the couch, & a second later, She joined her little girl, & gave her his full attention. "I think that Daddy, & Danno are unhappy", Grace said softly, & Rachel was surprised to hear this, & said, "Why do you think that, Pumpkin ?", & Grace said with a sad sigh, "They don't laugh anymore, & banter, It had started after the babies were born, Make them fix it, Mama, Can you ?", Rachel said with a smile, "I promise, Baby, I will get them to be happy again", & Grace hugged her mother, & thanked her, She went to play with Charlie, & Stan for a bit.

 

Things at HQ were tense, Everyone was walking on eggshells around the couple, Lou said with a cautious tone, "Here is my report, Steve, All set to go over, & to be signed", Steve said without looking at him, "Put in the Inbox, Lou, I promise that during lunch, I will take a look over at it", The Former SWAT Commander said with a nod, "Okay, Commander", & he left Steve alone, so the day wouldn't be ruined, or tainted by an argument, stupid or serious. Lou looked over at the cousins, & they knew what they had to do, Too bad Mary & Joan had to go home early, otherwise, She would definitely be a help.

 

Steve found a **_Mommy & Me _**Class to join, & suddenly his mood has been uplifted, & Danny had been jealous of a beautiful, & busty redhead, who was draping herself all over his husband, & it didn't even bother the handsome man, cause he was used to it his whole life, Danny decided to have it out with his husband once & for all, If they want to save their relationship at all. The Blond was tired, & he definitely wants to air this, that way, they would both feel better. It would have to wait, cause they were invited to Stan & Rachel's for dinner, & they had a feeling that the Edwards want to talk.

 

"I think that we should talk it out everything, cause it's effecting Grace, & Charlie", Stan said, as they were having dessert, The kids were playing with a video game in the other room, "Yeah, We should, Otherwise, There would be regrets, & you can't live like that", Rachel pointed it out, as she gave Steve & Danny each a piece of pie. "Everything's fine, Rachel, Please don't worry", Danny said assuring her, "Yeah, We will work it out", Steve said, Stan said, "Just know that we are here for you", The Couple thanked them, & the awkward evening, ended up being a terrific one, & they made arrangements to do another one.

 

One particular night, Steve has been back to active duty, & the class was going really well for him, & the girls, Danny made his distain for it well known, & insisted that they go home. When they got home, Steve said, "You were incredibly rude to our friends", Danny replied shortly, "They **_are_** your friends",  & he went to the kitchen, so he could get a glass of cold water, & try to cool down, But Steve wouldn't be turned away, He went right after his husband. "Ohhh, Is Danny jealous ?, Not man enough to admit it ?", "Stop it, Steven", Danny said in a warning tone, But Steve continued to pester, & he was against a wall, & Danny was holding him there.

 

"Goddamn, I told you to stop", Danny seethed in anger, He gripped his lover's cock hard through it's cloth prison, & said, "You think I am man enough now, Steve ?", He had his pants down in a matter of minutes, & began to stroke him roughly, He had him on the table, & was frustrated by the buttons of his shirt, He ripped it open, "Don't look at me, Danny, I am ugly", The Seal turned his head away with tears in his eyes. Danny made him face him, "You are beautiful, Baby, I don't know what you are talking about, But you are beautiful". Steve said sadly, "I have tits, I am a guy, I am suppose to have these", he indicated to his chest.

 

"You don't have tits, It's part of the process, It will go down, when you lose the baby weight", Danny told him, as he flicked & tongued a nipple, which made Steve shivered in response. "Breast feeding is not a fun experience, It's so sensitive," He shuddered, as Danny was doing the other nipple. "You are beautiful to me, I want you, & only you, I also want our family", "I thought you didn't think of me as attractive", Steve said expressing his concerns, "You are nuts, That's why you were flirting ?", The Five-O Commander nodded, & Danny said with a smile, "Do it again, I will kick your ass", he panted, as they were fucking each other, & they embraced each other on the table, declaring their love for the other with kisses, A week later, Everyone was at the McGarrett-Williams Household, celebrating the twins turning a couple weeks old, The Five-O Ohana were glad to see that their favorite power couple is doing okay, & that if they continued to talk things out, They would be successful in raising the newest addition to Five-O, as long as they believe, & put their mind to it.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
